


Model with a Mask

by hoseoccult



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Modelling, Photographer Chan, how does ao3 work, jyp is a small company, model woojin, self love, they're both switches, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoseoccult/pseuds/hoseoccult
Summary: Woojin was not a well-known model, so he was thrilled to hear that he is going on a shoot with many other famous models and most importantly, the legendary photographer Bang Chan. The Bang Chan.





	Model with a Mask

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have any experience with modelling or modellling industry, all my info comes from google and some tips that Tyra Banks gave to Seventeen magazine. You get it. Some terms might not be used correctly and I apologize beforehand.
> 
> Also it's my first fic idek how ao3 works pls forgive me
> 
> Anygays! Enjoy the story! and pls leave kudos

Woojin was not a well-known model, so he was thrilled to hear that he is going on a shoot with many other famous models and most importantly, the legendary photographer Bang Chan. _The_ Bang Chan.

„You gotta give everything that you have. If someone likes you, they might sign a contraction with our agency.” his manager, a beautiful lady in her late twenties tells him as they're on their way to the shoot. Woojin takes a deep breath. Truth is that he has never done anything like this before, he doesn't know what to expect. It could be something completely different from what he had done before. And it scares him a bit.

 

„Were here.” the manager says as their van pulls up to the driveway. Woojin unbuckles his seatbelt and takes another deep breath before he steps out of the van.  
„You're gonna do great, Woojin. Just do it like you always do.” his manager tells him and puts her arm around him as they walk in to the studio.

When they arrive inside, someone else is in front of the camera at the moment. Woojin makes sure to greet everyone who he can. He has to leave a good impression.  
He knows the person getting his pictures done right now – Son Chaeyoung, a famous model, who has recently gotten more exposure. A hot topic, everyone wants to work with her. Woojin is reminded of how big deal all of this is – he gets to model next to big names like Son Chaeyoung.

 

„Alright! Break time!” the photographer announces. The model comes off the set and the photographer, the legendary Bang Chan allows himself to have a little coffee. As he's taking a rest on a chair and enjoying his drink, he notices the model who is next up on the shoot. He has never seen him before but he does look interesting. Must be a new one in the industry.  
„Who's the one coming up next?” he asks a person nearby.  
„I have no idea. I have never seen him before.” is what he gets as an answer. _Now_ he's getting curious.

He takes a sip of his coffee as he checks the guy out. He has good visuals, that's for sure. After some time, he notices that his legs are shaking. He must be nervous. Chan finds it quite cute, to be honest. He kinda likes this guy already. It excites him.  
„Alright let's get to work.” he says as he finishes his drink and throws away the cup.

 

When the next model is coming to the set, Chan notices his legs aren't shaking anymore. Which is great, it means he isn't nervous anymore.  
„Your name is?” he asks him.  
„Kim Woojin!” the guy says with a smile.  
„Let's take some great pictures together, Kim Woojin.” Chan smiles back. Something's weird in his stomach – but it might be because of the coffee, so Chan doesn't really think about it.

 

During the photoshoot, however, Chan notices that something is off. Something isn't right, but he can't tell what is being done wrong. He shoots him from different angles, tries different lightning but something doesn't add up. The results are great, but not perfect, not like the way Chan wants the results to be. There's something missing. And to his frustration, he can't point it out.

„Alright! I think this is it. Good job!” Chan says after a while.  
„Thank you! You've worked hard!” Woojin responds with a bow before he gets off the set. Chan finds himself hoping that he sees him again in the next upcoming photoshoot today.

 

 

 

There's quite a bit of time until the next photoshoot, so Woojin chose to spend time enjoying some milkshake in a cafe in the same building. It's a small vintage-looking cafe with young workers and a homely feel. And the milkshakes are definetly one of the best he's had yet.

He doesn't really know where his manager is, probably out there trying to get new connections and contracts. This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity after all. He was just told to find a place to spend his time at, so he chose this little cafe. So far, he hasn't regretted his choice – it's quiet and quite empty, meaning that no one would bother him.

 

„Is this seat taken?”  
Woojin looks up to see Bang Chan right in front of him.  
„No it isn't.”  
Chan gives him a smile as he sits down on the seat, facing him. Looks like it's a break for the photographer as well.  
„You're Kim Woojin, right?” he asks. Woojin responds with a yes.  
„You're new in the industry?”  
„Well, fairly new, yes.”  
„I see.”

 

It's a small moment of silence when the waiter brings Chan the drink that he had ordered beforehand. Woojin still hasn't realized that he's having a chat with _the_ Bang Chan, who usually works with very famous models.  
„Sorry that I'm being so straightforward but if you don't mind me asking, what made you take the modelling path?” Chan asked him while stirring his coffee.

„Well, a friend needed a model and one thing lead to another and now I'm here.” Woojin explains shortly, feeling that he doesn't need to get into details. Chan gives him a nod.

 

Chan notices that he is so much more handsome when he is sitting right here, in front of him, drinking his milkshake. So handsome that Chan's heartbeat may or may not have become a little bit faster. Chan had never felt this attached and interested in a model before, he always worked with different people and usually didn't get emotionally attached to someone. Sure, he did have his favorites and he was friends with quite a few of the models he worked with, but none of them made his heart beat like Kim Woojin did right now.

„Interesting. You have a great body proportions and charming visuals, I think you have a lot of potential to become the next big star.”  
Woojin seemed touched by the compliment.  
„Thank you so much! It means a lot coming from you!”  
„Haha! You're welcome, I wish you luck out there.”

 

At this moment, he understands what was off during the previous photoshoot – he put on an act. He didn't show what he was made of, he didn't show his personality. Right now, in his natural form, he looks way more handsome and interesting than on the set. The model Kim Woojin and the Kim Woojin in front of him right now are two different people.

„What agency are you under?” Chan asks.  
„Oh, JYP entertainment.”  
„It must be a new one, right?”  
„It's just not very well-known.”

 

Chan tries to remember the name of the agency and promises himself to make a contract with them. He has always been a freelance photographer and he really isn't that thrilled to have a company behind him, but he isn't gonna let this potential go to waste. Even if it means signing a contract with a tiny agency like JYP.

 

 

 

 

 

 

A month later, Bang Chan has signed the contract with JYP Entertainment. Woojin still remembers how he almost spilled his coffee when they met in the building. It's still a bit hard for him to believe that he might've been the cause of that desicion.

Ever since then, Woojin often finds himself hanging out with Chan in the free time. They've become friends over the time and today is one of these days when they're eating dinner at Woojin's place. Woojin quite likes making food for another person besides him and Chan never forgets to compliment his cooking, which has lead him to experiment with new dishes and combinations.

 

„It's so good, Woojin.” Chan says with a full mouth.  
„You say that every time I cook for you.”  
„But it's the truth!”  
Woojin smiled shyly as he started eating as well. Chan loves when he does that, which is probably why he compliments him so often.

„You'd really make a good boyfriend.”  
Woojin almost chokes on his food. Chan chuckles, loving the fact that he has such an effect on him.  
„Why do you think so?”  
„I mean you can cook well, you're caring, you're hot,” Chan starts counting down the reasons why he thinks so. Woojin's ears turn into a darker shade of pink for every point he mentions.

 

Now that they've been friends for quite some time, Chan can finally understand why he's a different person on the set. He's self-consious. He always remembers what he is thaught to do and the tips that he had given. He focused on the technical side of things. And meanwhile it isn't exactly wrong to do that, it does make it seem unnatural on the set. Which is why Chan always tries to loosen him up during the photoshoots. He remembers a particular day, when he believes he captured the most of the real Kim Woojin that he ever had before.

 

 

 

It was just another photoshoot. Woojin was dressed into an outfit that despite Chan trying his best to ignore it, still made him a bit flustered. It wasn't exactly outrageous, but something about it made Chan's heart beat faster. Maybe because the shirt was see-through.  
„Alright here we go!”

And again, all that charm was gone by the time he snapped the first picture.  
„Relax Woojin, okay? You're doing great.” he said, trying to make him feel more comfortable. It didn't seem to work out though. Chan was about to lose his mind when he got an idea.

 

„Hey, can we hook the speakers up to play Woojin's playlist instead? I feel like he'd be more comfortable with that than some random radio music.” he asked a staff person behind him.  
„Sure, no problem.”

Woojin looked at Chan, asking for explanantion as to why such a decision.  
„Just feel the music, Woojin. When you feel like you wanna jam to it, feel free to.” Chan said.  
„But we don't have much time left?”  
„Relax Woojin, I know what I'm doing. We have time.”

The results started to show at the end of the shoot. Woojin was feeling much more free and much more natural on the set. The smile that he showed when one of his favorite songs started playing, the laughter he let out of his lungs when he got embarrased by the small wiggly dance moves he was doing. All that showed Chan a glimpse of the real Kim Woojin, the natural charm of his.

 

„Alright! I think that's it! You did a _very_ good job, Woojin!”  
„Thank you!”  
Chan gave him a smile and a thumbs up before Woojin went to change back to his own clothes and take off his makeup.

 

Later, when they were at Chan's house, Chan showed him the pictures he had taken of him.  
„See? They look so much better than before. You really are showing off who you really are.” Chan told him with a huge smile on his face.  
„It looks like you're happier about it than I am.”  
„Maybe you're right. But the results are still really good.”  
Woojin gave him one of these shy smiles again, making Chan'sheart skip a beat.

 

 

 

„Hey Chan,” Woojin asks one day, when they're sitting right next to each other on the couch in Woojin's house, watching TV after a tiring day.  
Chan hums in response.  
„Why did you sign with JYP?”

 

Chan thinks whether to say it as it is or not. After a good 5 seconds of contemplation he decides to be straightforward about it.  
„The truth is, I saw you had so much potential and I didn't want this to go to waste.”  
„Really?”  
Chan gave him a nod. This time however, no shy smile came.

„I don't get it.”  
„What don't you get?”  
„What kind of potential you're talking about.”  
Chan looks at him.  
„I get that I have it, everyone does, but it can't be the reason why you came to JYP.”

 

Chan sighs.  
„I don't know if I should say this but..” he says, getting full attention from Woojin.  
„You're really handsome. But when you come on the set, you become like a different person. You're not natural anymore and it isn't as charming as your natural look.”

 

Woojin's heart drops.  
„I-I thought every model puts on an act?”

  
„Well you're right but you're wrong.” Chan says. „It is true that you have to act, but you gotta do it naturally. The poses, the walking and all that, it has to come naturally. ”  
Woojin understands that he's trying his hardest to tell him about his flaws but not to hurt his feelings. Although he does feel like a dumbass now that he realizes he has been doing his work wrong all this time.

„You're the most handsome man in the whole universe, but only when you're not on the set. On the set someone else takes over. I joined JYP to bring that handsome man to the set.” Chan looks at him.  
„I'm not _that_ handsome-”  
„You are Woojin, you really are.”

 

„See? You're doubting yourself. _That_ is what we need to get rid of.” Chan adds after a little pause.  
„Chan..”  
„What is it?”  
„That's so..”

  
Oh no. Did he hurt Woojin? Did he shot him in his most vulnerable point? Suddenly Chan is scared, he wants to get on his knees and apologize to him a thousand times. He didn't mean to hurt him!

 

„That's so sweet of you Chan.” Woojin looks at him. „You care for me so much. No one had ever pointed that out, everyone always said I was fine. I never understood why people tell me I'm so handsome, yet I barely get any modelling jobs. I never-”  
„Woojin...” Chan pulls him into a hug. Woojin wraps his arms around him, pulling him even closer.

 

„Woojin, you are the most handsome man that I've ever seen and I would be lying if I said that my heart doesn't beat faster around you. You really are _that_ handsome.” Chan says as he strokes Woojin's hair. Woojin looks at him.  
„My heart beats faster around you too, Chan.”  
Chan almost chokes on air when he realized that he had said it out loud _and_ Woojin feels the same way.

 

„R-really?” Chan stutters as he speaks. Woojin chuckles as he looks at him.  
„So _that's_ why you said I'd make a good boyfriend that one time, huh?” he smiles. Chan looks away from him. Woojin giggles.

  
„Well, I could be your boyfriend if you asked.” he adds with a michievous grin. Chan looks at him again.  
„Wuh-will you be my boyfriend?” Chan asks him shyly. Woojin responds with a peck on Chan's lips.  
„Of course I would.” he adds. Chan smiles.  
„See _that's_ the Kim Woojin who's gonna take over the modelling industry.”

 

Woojin does nothing but smile before he presses his lips against Chan's again. Chan closes his eyes, feeling every touch and leaning backwards everytime Woojin kisses him, until it ends up with Chan being trapped between the couch and Woojin.

Chan lets out a chuckle as Woojin pulls away for a second, only for him to lean in again to kiss him more and more and more, kiss his lips,his nose, his closed eyes, his forehead and so on. Chan giggles when Woojin ruffles his hair while he's leaving kisses on every free space on his face.

 

„I love you so much, Woojin.” Chan says when he pulls away. Woojin smiles.  
„I love you too.” he responds. Chan smiles michievously before he turns around, trapping Woojin between him and the couch.  
„Now fight me.” Chan says. „Make me feel like you're superior.”  
Woojin chuckles before he takes back his place as the top and makes sure he does what Chan asks him to, and even more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I got this idea after watching the movie Black Swan (which I strongly recommend). I wrote it in 2 days :D
> 
> if anyone wants to be moots im @hoseoccult on twitter :)
> 
> also if you have a spare dollar you can help me buy an iPhone :D my paypal link is paypal.me/hoseoccult
> 
> pls leave kudos thank you


End file.
